


Blood Loss

by AGiantNerd



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Big angst, Blood!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I sorta did this for Whumptober, It should be explored more, Kris Is Not Okay, Little comfort at the end, Might make an alt ending, Originally was going to have Kris die, So it is just a stand alone angst fic, Susie and Kris have a 10/10 friendship, Whump, as a treat, but idk how that works or if I did it properly, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Kris gets into an ambush and almost bleeds out to death.An attempt at whump but it probably really bad.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you are reading this then horrible decision really.

Kris couldn’t remember what was exactly happening. One moment they were making their way through the fields, the next their laying on the ground. They can hear the sounds of fighting and screaming. He wants to get up but every time they try their body begins to ache in pain.

Suddenly the noises stop and Kris is left to stare blankly at the dark and endless sky. The grass seemed to be stealing their body heat and warming the ground beneath them to make what feels like a comfortable yet sturdy bed.

Kris feels the ground begin to shake as footsteps begin to approach them.

“Kris!”

“They are injured badly!”

“What do we do?”

Purple, green, and blue colors suddenly pierce the darkness of the sky. Kris tries to desperately remember who they are but the pain is too numbing to think. 

“Kris! Everything is going to be okay! Please stay awake!”

Kris didn’t want to stay awake. They want to sleep, maybe then they could regain energy.

“Ralsei! Can you use heal prayer?” 

“I can’t! We are too low on TP!”

Kris felt bad for whoever these people are trying to keep them up. They wish they had the energy to comfort them. They sound in pain.

Kris suddenly felt themself be picked up by the purple person, whoever grabbed them feels nice and warm as well. It gives them a relaxing vibe as they make themselves go limp. 

“Damn it! They are losing so much of this fucking red shit!” The person carrying them complained.

“It’s called bloo-” “WHO CARES WHAT IT IS CALLED WE NEED TO BRING THEM TO THE LIGHT WORLD!”

Kris groaned at the scream, making them realize how dry their lips are.

“Sorry, Kris…” The person mumbled. Kris didn’t mind. Whoever these people are must truly care for them. That was enough to make them happy.

“tis okay…” Kris mumbled before their vision became pure black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE WOUNDED GRAVELY.” A voice rang out making Kris whimper. Kris didn’t know where they were. It feels like they were floating.

“YOU WERE MEANT TO BE A GREAT HERO YET YOU HAVE FAILED. DEATH IS COMING TO COLLECT YOUR SOUL.” Kris began to tremble. “I am...dead?”

“A DISAPPOINTMENT IS WHAT YOU ARE.” Kris felt tears pile up in their eyes. “I am…”

“YOU SHOULD H A V E N E V E R B E E N C R E A T E D-” Kris began to cry. Their body shook with sadness as they fell onto a pitch-black floor. The voice was right. They let down everyone. Lighteners, darkeners, Susie, Ralsei, and Lancer. Not to mention their mom and dad.

“Kris! Kris wake up!” Kris felt something shake their body. They let out a groan, can’t people leave them to suffer in peace?

“KRIS!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris launches themselves upward, gasping for breath and they put a hand on their chest.

“Holy shit! Your alive!” Kris was greeted with Susie’s watery eyes and trembling hands. Ralsei was on Kris’s left currently sleeping, looking highly exhausted. Lancer was sleeping on the prince’s lap, it was a miracle that they were still asleep.

Kris opened their mouth to speak but their throat felt hoarse. “W-water…” Kris mumbled to Susie who immediately got up and left the room to get them some.

Kris tried to sit out farther but winced when they felt a pain in their gut. They looked down to realize that their whole torso was bandaged up, most likely by Ralsei. 

They moved a hand to their head and began to rub their forehead as they felt a numb pain grow there. 

“F...a...i….l...u...r...e” a voice in Kris’s head mumbled. Kris began to tear up as they remembered the dream. The voice is right, they are a failure. They made their friends worry about them when it should be the other way around. They don’t deserve them.

Kris felt the tears pool in their eyes again as they left out soft sobs. Unfortunately for Kris, Susie happened to walk back in to see them cracking down.

“Kris! What happened?” Susie asked running up to them, almost dropping the water they got for them.

She handed them the drink and they began to take sips, slowly calming them down. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything is alright.” Susie began to rub their back.

They both began to sit in silence before Susie decided to break it, “Um, fun fact. We can’t get to the Lightner world if you passed out or dead cause we kinda need your soul.” she nervously chuckled.

If anything, that made Kris feel worse. They put them in such a large panic that they tried to go to the light world. Now they know that if Kris is dead, Susie would be trapped forever in the dark realm.

“That...is not fun,” Kris mumbled before taking another sip.

“Well, you want to know what’s not fun? Seeing your friend almost get murder.” Susie groaned before suddenly wrapping her arms around Kris. 

Kris felt the tears in their eyes again, “I- I am so sorry…” they stuttered. “I should have- I could have-”

“You couldn’t have done anything, it was an ambush. If anything those guys should have learned to fight fair.” Susie rubbed his back again in a comfortable manner, making them less stiff and more comfortable.

“Tired…” Kris sighed. 

“That’s fair. Take a nice nap. I can come up with an excuse for Toriel for ya.” Susie joked but Kris didn’t hear, as they already fell into a comfortable dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you didn't I?


End file.
